happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid's Space Adventure
Splendid's Space Adventure is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Plot Splendid is seen watching a football game on TV while eating a bag of acorn chips. Suddenly, the game gets interrupted by a message, much to Splendid's anger. The message shows the Platypus Leader talking about his plan to blow up the earth and bring the inhabitants to his planet as slaves. The message is shown on a big TV screen on a building downtown, causing several people to panic. Splendid gasps at this horror and decides to do something. He goes to the bathroom and a toilet flush is heard. Then Splendid comes out all ready to thwart the platypuses' plans. Splendid flies out of his house and into outer space. He looks around for any sign of evil, passing by astronaut Sniffles in a rocketship. Unexpectedly, Splendid bumps into the platypus spaceship. Splendid now knows he has found his destination and enters the ship. Inside, he tries to find the platypus aliens. He soon hears them talking in a room and looks at them from a hole above. The Platypus Leader tells his minions about the plan, saying that they will make the HTFs work in their mines, rub their feet, and the worst part...torture them by making them eat their dirty laundry. The Platypus Leader sees one of his minions washing a sock, but vaporizes him because it may ruin the plan. Splendid is shocked by this and goes off to find the source of this diabolical plan. He stops at a ledge and looks below, seeing a gigantic hole filled with dirty laundry. He jumps down to stop the aliens, killing about three guards. One guard runs and calls about the intruder, soon being punched in the face by Splendid. The Platypus Leader and several troops walk in and try to stop Splendid. The troops fire ray guns at Splendid, but he reflects the projectiles back at them. Splendid pants in exhaustion, but is punched by the Platypus Leader. The two battle close to the edge of the laundry hole. The spaceship stops right in front of earth, causing Splendid to lose is balance. He hangs to the edge of the hole, but the Platypus Leader pushes him off. However, he forgets that Splendid can fly, and Splendid flies outside the ship and blows it up using his heat vision. Unfortunately, this causes the dirty laundry to fall right into earth. Everyone in HTF town is distressed by the awful stench of the laundry, except Fungus who enjoys himself. Splendid tries to save the day by finding soap and water in the remains of the ship, putting it in a laser beam and then firing at earth. This causes most of the citizens to drown and/or die from soap poisoning. Splendid then spins the earth around hoping to clean the planet like a giant washing machine, creating a large deadly earthquake that finishes everyone off. Sniffles later comes back to earth in his rocket, only to discover that everything on the planet has been destroyed, much to his shock. Splendid hears his scream, but decides to ignore it as he goes back to watching TV. As the episode ends, he is shown to be using the Platypus Leader's helmet as a bowl for his acorn chips. Deaths #A platypus alien is vaporized. #Several more platypuses are killed by Splendid. #The Platypus Leader and the rest of his minions are killed by the ship's explosion. #Splendid kills the earth's population. Trivia *Buzz Lightyear makes a guest cameo appearance fighting Emperor Zurg. He is seen as Splendid flies through space. *This is the platypus aliens' first starring role. They previously made their debut in Warning. *This marks Splendid's highest kill count in any episode (in terms that he killed everyone on earth, except for himself and Sniffles). *This episode introduces a new intro and is the first episode produced in 16:9. *Splendid later kills the earth's population in the canon episode Breaking Wind. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 3 Episodes